1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a robot and a teaching method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In view of rapid, changeable and ever-increasing requirements of modern industry, robots are not only required to “work tirelessly”, but also can be used as a highly flexible, open, programmable, and reconfigurable manufacturing unit with a friendly human-computer interaction function to integrate into the manufacturing industry system in production units applied for future industry, following flexible manufacturing, computer integrated manufacturing, sophisticated production and parallel engineering. The realization of this capability requires the overall progress of robot technologies at this stage, in which a teaching technology is the important one. The robot is deemed as flexible automation equipment because it can be programmed to perform different tasks. A process of programming the assignment task of the robot through certain equipment or way is the process of teaching robot.
There are two major conventional teaching methods, one is to teach through teaching instructors; the other is, through the offline software, to generate a track file to operate the robot, then the robot operates in accordance with the data of the track file. The former is used for the track operation of general rule sets, such as a straight line, arc, etc., while the later can realize not only the teaching of the straight line, arc or the like, but also the complex teaching of curves. It is, however, more complex to use the offline software, has higher demand for the operator, as well as has high workload of on-site digital-analogy collection; furthermore, the price of the software is very high, affecting the promotion and application of the robot.